bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 11: The Guests)
Plot Mr. and Mrs. Shaskan are going to visit Mr. Shaskan's mother. There are running late and it's starting to get dark so they look for a place to stay. They find a small house and are given permission to stay the night. However, the couple doesn't accept any money... Cast *Mr. Shaskan as (The man) *Mrs. Shaskan as (The woman) *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma as (The old woman) *Dr. Clark as (The old man) *Mr. Shapero as (The owner) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. There is a surprise ending. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: A youg couple named Mr. Shaskan and Mrs. Shaskan were on a trip to visit his mother. Usually they arrived in time for supper. But they had gotten a late start, and now it was getting dark. So they decided to look for a place to stay overnight and go on in the morning. Just off the road, they saw a small house in the woods. Mrs. Shaskan: Maybe they rent rooms. Narrator: So they stopped to ask. An elderly coupled named Dr. Clark and Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma came to the door. They didn’t rent rooms, they said. But they would be glad to have them stay overnight as their guests. They had plenty of room, and they would enjoy the company. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma made coffee and brought out some cake, and the four of them talked for a while. Then Mr. and Mrs. Shaskan were taken to their room. They again explained that they wanted to pay for this, but Dr. Clark said he would not accept any money. Mr. Shaskan and Mrs. Shaskan got up early the next morning before their hosts had awakened. On a table near the front door, they left an envelope with some money in it for the room. Then they went on to the next town. They stopped in a restaurant and had breakfast. When they told the owner Mr. Shapero where they had stayed, he was shocked. Mr. Shapero: That can’t be. That house burned to the ground and the man and the woman who lived there died in the fire. Narrator: The young couple could not believe it. So they went back the house. Only now there was no house. All they found was a burned-out shell. They stood staring at the ruins trying to understand what had happened. Then the woman screamed. In the rubble was a badly burned table, like the one they had seen by the front door. On the table was the envelope they had left that morning. Recap A young couple named Mr. and Mrs. Shaskan are on a trip to visit Mr. Shaskan's mother. They were on a late start and it was getting dark. They find a house off the road and decide to see if they rent rooms. An elderly couple named Dr. Clark and Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma answer. They don't rent rooms but are allowed to stay the night as guests. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma makes coffee and and brings out cake and they all talk for a while. They want to pay for this but Dr. Clark says they don't accept money. They all go to bed. Mr. Shaskan and Mrs. Shaskan wake up early the next morning. The older couple is up yet so they leave them money in an envelope and leave. When they arrive in the next town, they stop for breakfast. They tell the owner named Mr. Shapero where they stay and he is shocked. He says that place burned down and the people living there had died. They can't believe that and they go back to where the house was. The house is gone and it's all burned down. Mrs. Shaskan screams. There on a familar table was their money that they left. Category:Stories